Chris Tanner
|affiliation = United States Air Force 18th Reconnaissance Squadron |rank = First Lieutenant |residence = Lower Heyford Air Force Base, UK |profession = Drone pilot |birthdate = April 3, 1986 |marital = Married |status = Alive |actor = John Boyega |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} First Lieutenant Christopher "Chris" Tanner (born April 3, 1986) was a United States airman and drone pilot with the 18th Reconnaissance Squadron, stationed at the UK's Lower Heyford Air Force Base during Day 9. Tanner was initially suspected of using his drone to fire on his commanding officer's convoy in Afghanistan, but was later cleared, thanks to the efforts of Jack Bauer, when it was proven that a hacker hijacked the drone against Tanner's intentions. Biography : View Chris Tanner's profile at Character profiles. Chris Tanner was born on April 3, 1986 and was commissioned as a United States Air Force officer on June 27, 2013. Day 9 Tanner arrived at Lower Heyford's drone control room at 11:15am to relieve Lieutenant Dennon and take over the controls of an MQ-1 Predator flying over Afghanistan. Major Shepherd, who was leading a convoy to transport two Royal Air Force officers back to their unit, called Tanner to berate him for how he didn't notify the Royal Air Force Command, and revoked his weekend pass as punishment. Just before 12:00pm GMT, the convoy arrived, and Tanner prepared to navigate the drone to its next assignment. Suddenly, the drone stopped responding to commands, and Tanner could only watch as someone locked on to Shepherd's armored vehicle and prepared to fire an air-to-ground missile at it. Despite his frantic warnings to Shepherd to clear the area, the missile fired, destroying the armored vehicle and killing two American airmen, including two British officers. Tanner was taken into custody and questioned by his superior, Captain Greg Denovo. Coldly, Denovo explained that he had found forum posts supposedly by Tanner threatening violence against Shepherd, and said that the records on Tanner's flight key proved he had been responsible for the attack. Tanner protested, swearing that he had been set up, but Denovo was unmoved. Some time later, Tanner was placed on a military transport bound for the U.S. Embassy in London, where he would be questioned by the British Royal Military Police, per Heller's order. Tanner and Denovo arrived at the embassy at 1:30pm. While Tanner was in holding on the second floor, Jack Bauer - posing as a Diplomatic Security agent - entered to inform Denovo that protesters had broken in and that they needed to be escorted to safety. Suspicious, Denovo moved to answer an incoming phone call, forcing Jack to strike him from behind and knock him unconscious. Bauer told Tanner, shocked, that he needed to know where Tanner's flight key was. He explained that the technology that hacked his drone was part of a planned terrorist attack, and he needed the flight key to prove this to the government. Grateful to finally have someone believe his innocence, Tanner told him that Denovo had the flight key. Jack retrieved it and left, after thanking the lieutenant and assuring him that his name would soon be cleared. Minutes later, a marine detail led by Captain Cordero, along with CIA agents Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter, arrived at the holding room in pursuit of Bauer. Despite initial resistance, Tanner eventually revealed to the two CIA agents what Bauer had told him about the potential terrorist attack. He was later cleared by the evidence Jack and Adrian Cross found in his flight key. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters